She Is My Sin
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Um pecado para ele, um desejo interior. A luxúria contida, um amor distorcido, provoca dores distorcidas. A única mulher que não pode ter. Como Eva nasceu da costela de Adão, ela nasceu da mesma carne que ele. NC-18 , sexo explícito, violência e incesto.
1. Chapter 1

**SHE IS MY SIN**

**Resumo:** Um pecado para ele, um desejo interior. A luxúria contida atrás dos anos explode. Produz um amor distorcido, provoca dores igualmente distorcidas. A única mulher que não se pode tocar. Assim como Eva nasceu da costela de Adão, ela nasceu da mesma carne que ele. NC-18+, sexo explícito, violência e incesto.

**N.A.:** Esta fic baseia-se em um sonho que tive dia 06/02/2011. Não recomendo para menores de 18 anos. Possui cenas de sexo explícito, mas sem beirar a vulgaridade. Além disso, abordei diversos comportamentos considerados moralmente anômalos no sexo, como o incesto, o estupro consentido, o sado-masoquismo e até a pedofilia (com qualquer menor de 18 anos e um adulto já é considerado pedofilia se a diferença de idade é superior à 3 anos).

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**No Jardim de Pensamentos Pecaminosos**

_Um pecado para ele_

_Desejo interior, desejo interior_

_Um véu ardente para a noiva querida demais_

_Um pecado para ele_

_Desejo interior, desejo interior_

_Se apaixone por seu pecado profundo e obscuro_

(Nightwish – She is my sin)

Era começo da primavera na Cidade do Vaticano. As árvores, carregadas de flores brancas e cor-de-rosa, balançavam pesadas ao redor da praça, junto às antigas colunas romanistas. Jovens, crianças e adultos passeavam, por vezes em excursões turísticas ou de cunho educativo, estudando a cultura e a origem da religião mais forte do mundo: o Catolicismo. Dentre os que transitavam, era possível distinguir os hábitos negros dos padres, os brancos para as freiras e azuis para as noviças. Estes eram os habitantes daquele imenso monumento, a Praça do Vaticano, os moradores do castelo que se erguia ao norte, interrompendo o círculo de pilastras. No segundo andar da construção, ocultando-se da luz do sol, uma única figura junto ao parapeito observava aqueles que passavam. Em algum lugar, lá no chão, uma criança pareceu notá-la e, com o dedo em riste, falou para os demais colegas:

- É ela! Olhem lá, é a Duquesa de Milão! A Cardeal Catherina Sforza!

Imediatamente, os olhares mais próximos se voltavam para o andar de cima, deixando a mulher um pouco desconcertada com tanta atenção. Nada restando a fazer, colocou-se em posição para que pudesse ser melhor vista e acenou, sorrindo, para aqueles que a observavam.

- Sua fama supera até mesmo a de Sua Santidade, o Papa – disse uma voz ao seu ombro.

- Não seja tolo, Abel – a Duquesa respondeu rispidamente à blasfêmia. - É apenas por ser a única mulher a alcançar um posto acima de uma Madre.

- Não seja tão dura consigo mesma – o padre pediu. - Eles a amam, é possível perceber até de longe. Você os alcançou, deu esperança com suas palavras, de uma forma que nenhum outro membro da Igreja conseguiu. Eles a vêem como uma mãe.

Cansada de tais palavras, deu as costas para o subordinado e saiu. Não queria ser uma mãe, não queria ser nada. O peso de seu posto, "a primeira mulher cardeal", lhe cansava os ombros de uma forma inexplicável. Mas era um mal necessário. Os três grandes pólos de poder, ela, o Papa Alessandro e o Cardeal de Medici, enfrentavam constantes conflitos, sendo necessário a sua presença para equilibrar, impedindo que Medici controlasse as decisões do fraco Pontífice.

Enquanto se perdia em tais pensamentos, seus pés a levaram para o andar inferior, parando em um corredor cuja parede era feita de vidro. Aquela era a direção para os jardins privativos dos cardeais, uma área verde cercada de altos muros para proporcionar total segurança. Não conseguia lembrar a última vez que estivera nesses jardins e, quando achou que jamais recordaria, uma noviça passou correndo pelo seu lado, sem nem ao menos fazer uma reverência. A moça devia estar mesmo com muita pressa, pois, se não fosse pelos cabelos vermelhos, seria impossível reconhecer se tratar de Esther, a menina novata. Intrigada com os motivos para tanta correria, além de indignada com a falta de respeito, a Duquesa decidiu segui-la, iniciando um longo trajeto pelos extensos corredores transparentes, que mais pareciam labirintos.

Quando finalmente achou que alcançaria a garota, um pajem fechou a passagem do último corredor, cuja lateral tinha acesso à cozinha e ao salão de jantar. Enfurecida com a indelicadeza, especialmente devido à grande diferença de status, a cardeal empurrou a porta para passar.

- Cardeal Sforza? - O rapaz falou espantado. - Não a vi se aproximando!

- Vou ignorar esse seu deslize com a condição de não se repetir – disse enquanto continuava seu caminho.

Agora chegara a uma bifurcação e, devido ao contratempo, não sabia para onde a noviça havia se dirigido. Com um suspiro, desistiu de seu passa-tempo e seguiu para o lado que terminava no salão de jantar. Lá dentro visualizou dois homens, um jovem pajem que colocava pratos sobre as mesas, e um padre que o ajudava arrumando os talheres. Ambos pararam suas atividades no momento que avistavam a ilustre visita, indo a seu encontro. Ficaram de joelhos e pegaram-lhe a mão, primeiro o padre, depois o pajem, beijando-lhe o anel com o brasão do Ofício de Cardeal.

- É uma honra recebê-la em nosso humilde refeitório, Duquesa de Milão – disse o padre enquanto se colocava de pé. - Há quanto tempo não nos dá o ar de sua graça?

- Creio que tenho passado tempo demais em meu escritório resolvendo assuntos de Estado, mas nem por isso deixou de me ver todos os dias para me levar as refeições, estou errada, Padre Marcos?

- De forma alguma, é o único artifício que posso me utilizar para vê-la – segurou mais uma vez a delicada mão e a beijou diretamente sobre a luva, desta vez sem cerimônia. - Gabriel, volte aos afazeres da cozinha.

Com esta ordem, o pajem os deixou sozinhos. Mantiveram-se completamente parados até ouvir o estalo da porta se fechando, para então se abraçarem em um verdadeiro sinal de amizade. Ele a carregou nos braços e girou, apertando contra o corpo com carinho, para somente depois colocá-la no chão.

- Senti a sua falta – ele disse.

- Eu também – a Cardeal respondeu enquanto arrumava o corpete para voltar ao lugar. - Tem sido quase impossível fazer qualquer coisa que não seja trabalhar, especialmente com meus dois irmãos para me causarem problemas.

- Sua Santidade é um bom rapaz, não tem culpa de ser facilmente manipulável. Entendo o que está passando, mas é necessário, ou o Cardeal Medici...

- Shii! - Ela fez em um sinal de urgência, olhando para os lados como quem procura por espiões que pudessem estar ouvindo. - Francesco é um homem poderoso, não fale dele de forma tão leviana ou pode lhe custar a cabeça.

- Mas eu tenho você ao meu lado – brincou com um ar de confiante.

- Não se ele convencer o Papa – lembrou.

- Catherina... - Ele a puxou para perto de si até os rostos ficaram muito próximos, como se fosse beijá-la. Com toda seriedade do mundo lhe disse – Se continuar assim, seu rosto vai ficar cheio de rugas e ninguém vai querer casar com uma velha.

Incrédula e furiosa com a brincadeira de mau gosto, deu um tapa no rosto do padre e saiu do salão batendo a porta atrás de si. Não acreditava que ele tivesse feito algo tão idiota. Conhecia o Padre Marcos há muitos anos, era um bom amigo, mas as vezes ele passava dos limites. Com o rosto ainda vermelho, não sabe se devido à vergonha ou à raiva, rumou para os jardins, onde poderia se acalmar e ficar sozinha.

O sol inundava as folhas, cujo verde resplandecia em contraste com as flores coloridas. O som da fonte era tudo que se podia ouvir, por isso mesmo não notou a presença que se aproximava às suas costas. Mãos fortes a agarraram, uma pela cintura, a outra pela boca, impedindo que tivesse qualquer chance de gritar ou escapar. Enquanto tentava em vão se desvencilhar, ouviu um sussurro junto ao ouvido:

- Se ficar quieta eu posso te soltar.

Era como se o sangue tivesse congelado. Petrificada, conhecia muito bem o som daquela voz e sabia que nada de bom podia ser esperado. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e, como prometido, foi solta. Imediatamente, afastou-se e posicionou-se de frente para seu agressor, outro eclesiástico de vermelho.

- Francesco... - as palavras saíram entre dentes, tal era seu desconforto.

- Isso mesmo, minha cara irmã. Achou que era a única que usava esse jardim? - ele falava com desdém.

- Apenas não esperava vê-lo – Catherina tentava responder com naturalidade para não haver chance de brigas inúteis.

- Pois me parece que está tentando ocultar algo. Estava planejando alguma coisa que eu não deveria saber?

- Minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito.

Com estas palavras colocava um ponto final em toda a discussão. A Duquesa deu as costas porém, quando ia em direção à saída, sentiu ser puxada pelo braço com brutalidade. Jogada contra a parede, ficou presa entre os braços do irmão, que a encarava com frieza. Não conseguia acreditar que chegara a este ponto. Tentou sair, porém mais uma vez ele a agarrou e prendeu, agora lhe segurando os pulsos enquanto usava de força cada vez maior.

- Me solte, está me machucando – ela disse retribuindo o olhar.

- Ou o que? Vai contar para nosso falecido pai? Vai reclamar para Sua Santidade, nosso irmão mais novo? Esse não é o seu perfil – ele debochava da situação.

- O que quer de mim? - reconhecia estar com sérios problemas, para os quais apenas a barganha parecia uma saída adequada.

- Eu te vi com o Padre Marcos.

Estas palavras foram suficientes. Então ele achava que ela estava tendo um caso com outro eclesiástico. Verdade, relacionamentos não eram proibidos pela Igreja Católica atual, o próprio pai deles havia sido Papa, porém, só eram permitidas quaisquer intimidades após o casamento. Com uma expressão séria, defendeu-se antes que houvesse tempo para ser acusada formalmente.

- Padre Marcos e eu somos apenas amigos, se é o que quer saber.

- Mentira! - Ele bradou, assustando-a, mas se recuperou rapidamente. As palavras seguintes foram em tom baixo, quase um sussurro para si mesmo. - Você é uma mulher realmente suja...

- Chega! - Foi a vez dela se exaltar. - Não permitirei que diga tais coisas a meu respeito!

Francesco a fez se calar com um tapa no rosto. Não era necessário usar muita força, pois ela era uma mulher delicada, a pesar do gênio dominador. Ele era um guerreiro, combatera diversas vezes junto à Inquisição, por isso quando abaixou sua mão na mulher, a fez cair sobre o gramado. Ainda desnorteada com o impacto, Catherina não conseguiu se levantar antes do irmão sentar sobre o suas pernas, prendendo-a ao chão.

- Há tanto tempo você tem sido o motivo de discórdia no Vaticano – disse o irmão enquanto apertava os pulsos dela pelo simples prazer de imprimir dor. - Com este seu rosto, com este seu corpo, tem provocado mais conflitos do que todas as nações que combatemos. Faz de propósito, não é? Quer nos ver destruindo uns aos outros.

- Nunca... Você está louco... - Catherina desejava gritar, mas tudo que conseguiu produzir foi um sussurro, enquanto se concentrava tentava soltar-se.

- Você me deixou assim! - Francesco exaltou-se. - Me enfraqueceu, me fez desejar e cometer pecados em minha mente... Pagará...

Sem ter forças para lutar, Catherina apenas rezou. Rezou com todas as forças enquanto seu irmão lhe arrancava as vestes, tal qual um animal voraz. Este era o começo de sua desgraça, sua desonra. Se guardara por todos estes anos, como fora a vontade de seus falecidos pais, para se entregar apenas ao homem que amasse. Mas, este homem a rejeitara. Era o seu destino, ser usada e jogada fora. Agora teria serventia nas mãos imundas de seu próprio irmão, cometendo um dos pecados mais atrozes, o incesto, para saciar a luxúria que, através dos anos, não fora capaz de perceber.

Em seu desespero, conseguia apenas pensar em Abel.

**N.A.:** .É, primeiro capítulo...

Estive procurando, não achei nenhuma fic sobre esse casal. Acho que a minha é a primeira (/comopode!). Se alguém souber de alguma, me mande o link, porque não é possível que eu seja a única pessoa com uma mente depravada o bastante para imaginar dois irmãos cardeais transando...

Bom, só para esclarecer, duas coisas: 1- Meu sonho não foi exatamente assim, mas foi assim na essência; 2- Sou totalmente contra estupro, até porque eu trabalho na área crime, mas exatamente por isso sei que se a mulher consente o crime é desconfigurado e se torna mero fetiche.

Se quiserem saber mais sobre a fic, está rolando um jogo de rpg no Orkut que serve como base para ela. A comunidade é "Bar – Made In Heaven", no tópico "RPG – Cidade do Vaticano".

Nos veremos nos próximos capítulos, por favor, deixem reviews! Beijos! ;**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Assombrado Pelo Medo**

Dias se passaram sem que Caterina tivesse notícias de seu irmão. Esteve trancada em seus aposentos, fingindo-se doente por quase uma semana, apenas saindo do quarto ao ouvir de uma de suas empregadas que ele viajara. Estava amedrontada, não podia negar, assim como não podia contar a ninguém o terror que passara. Então era isso que significava ser mulher. Suas partes íntimas ainda ardiam da brutalidade sofrida, porém, de uma forma estranha, latejavam e umedeciam a cada vez que lembrava do ato, de como ficara molhada depois do irmão ejacular. E esses pensamentos a dominavam por completo, sentindo vergonha de si mesma.

- Cardeal Sforza? Está me ouvindo?

Como se fosse puxada de outra dimensão, retornou à terra, no meio de uma reunião com os membros da AX em sua sala: Willian, Tress, Kate, Noelle e Abel. Olhou para eles um tanto desnorteada, tentando lembrar o que fazia ali. Desistiu, respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça.

- Eminência, está se sentindo bem? - Perguntou o Professor. - Podemos adiar a reunião se quiser.

- Agradeço a preocupação, gostaria sim que fosse remarcada – era terrível admitir, mas não tinha condições de pensar em absolutamente nada.

Sem mais nada a dizer, levantou-se de sua cadeira e deixou a sala com pressa, seguida de perto por Tress. Sua mente estava distante demais do corpo, não agüentaria permanecer assim por mais muito tempo. Pouco depois de sair, a seguiram os demais membros da AX tomando uma distância considerável.

- Que cara é essa, Abel? - Perguntou Noelle rindo da expressão séria do colega.

- Em vinte anos que conheço a Cardeal Sforza, nunca a vi deixar de cumprir com seus deveres, nem mesmo por motivo de saúde. Alguma coisa a está perturbando seriamente – respondeu ele ainda muito sério.

- É mesmo... Alguma idéia? - concordou a freira.

- Não, mas descobrirei.

Enquanto todos rumavam para o salão de jantar, ainda descendo as escadarias do saguão de entrada, foram surpreendidos por um estrondoso abrir de portas. O Cardeal di Medici e sua comitiva retornavam de viagem fazendo o estardalhaço de heróis de guerra. Em menos que segundos, os olhares dos irmãos se encontraram. Catherina enrijeceu, ficando estática no exato mesmo lugar. Já Francesco, sorriu de forma desagradável, quanto ia em direção a ela.

Desesperada, a Cardeal inclinou-se levemente para trás, como se pretendesse recuar, e procurou tateando por alguém que a amparasse. Mas deveria enfrentá-lo sozinha. Quando Francesco aproximou-se, fez algo que nem ela mesma esperava: Curvou-se em uma breve reverência e estendeu a mão com a palma para cima. Ela compreendia o significado do gesto, assim como sabia as implicações políticas de não atender. Sendo assim, entregou-lhe a mão trêmula, rapidamente segurada. Esperava que apenas esse toque fosse o bastante, mas se enganara. Ele retirou-lhe a luva com surpreendente delicadeza e então beijou-lhe sobre o dedo anelar. Depois virou a mão para cima e beijou-a sobre a palma. Aos que viam, seria um gesto normal, incomum da parte do Cardeal di Medici, mas normal entre irmãos que se gostam. No entanto, apenas Catherina sentiu a língua que se movimentava em sua palma, simulando o ato sexual. Aquilo era uma promessa.

O jantar transcorreu normal. A Duquesa tentava a todo custo não olhar para o irmão e retirou-se no momento que achou devido, usando a desculpa de estar sem fome devido ao mal-estar dos últimos dias.

Foi para o quarto e, como já era noite, esperou, sentada junto a penteadeira, pela chegada das noviças encarregadas de suas vestes para que a despissem e pudesse ir dormir. Não achou estranho quando a porta se abriu, mas não esperava ouvir o som da chave ser passada. Virou-se para trás imediatamente, surpreendendo-se. Francesco a trancara.

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntou tentando manter a frieza, porém deixando transparecer algo de urgência em sua voz. - Não lhe dei permissão para entrar.

- Irmãos não precisam de tais permissões – respondeu ele calmamente.

Antes que ela pudesse correr para a saída, Francesco a agarrou e jogou na cama, deitando-se sobre ela.

- Pare com isso, já não teve o bastante? - perguntava Catherina enquanto o empurrava para que mantivessem distância.

- Nunca terei o bastante – ele respondeu enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos e cheirava-lhe o perfume no pescoço. - Esse tempo que estive fora, pensei apenas em nosso último encontro.

- Pare, Francesco... – suplicou.

Ele não ia parar. Segurou-a pelo pescoço e forçou um beijo, ao que ela respondeu com uma mordida. Medici, enfurecido, revidou com um tapa no rosto da irmã, ao que ela permaneceu sem reação.

- Viu o que me fez fazer? - Ele dizia enquanto tocava o local em que havia batido. - É isto que acontece quando me contraria.

- Me deixe em paz – tornava a empurra-lo, lutando para se soltar.

- Tanta rebeldia apenas aumenta o meu desejo... - Com as mãos fortes, Francesco abriu-lhe as pernas, posicionando-se com a cintura bem ao meio. - Podemos fazer isso de duas formas. A primeira, você continua ai, se debatendo e tentando fugir em vão. A segunda, você aceita os fatos e se submete a mim e, em troca, eu poderei considerar ser gentil com você.

- Queime no inferno! – Catherina disse furiosa.

- Acho que terei que faze-la entender que não está em condições de se impor.

Com estas palavras, Francesco ergueu-lhe a saia e apalpou-lhe as pernas, as bordas rendadas das meias sete-oitavos, as tiras das ligas, até a calcinha, tão pequena e frágil, que apenas um puxão foi o suficiente para que rasgasse. Nada a protegia agora das perversões do irmão. Ele tocou-a levemente, primeiro no pomo-de-vênus, depois descendo, até os grandes lábios, fazendo-a estremecer com o contato, apertando-o entre as pernas enquanto tentava se soltar.

- Você me pertence.

Com estas palavras, passou a utilizar um dedo para penetrá-la. Catherina mordeu o lábio inferior, reprimindo o gemido que tentara sair. Ela sabia, sabia muito bem, que o irmão estava apenas brincando e aquela seria uma longa noite.

- É mesmo uma prostituta, ainda nem comecei e já está tão molhada... Seu corpo me deseja.

E colocou mais um dedo, entrando facilmente devido à grande quantidade de líquido produzida.

- Não quero – Ela respondeu para evitar demonstrar que, de fato, aquilo lhe proporcionava um prazer macabro. - Só quero que pare.

- Mentira... - Ao dizer isso, colocou o terceiro dedo, enquanto fazia movimentos lentos, ritmados de entrar e sair. - Não tem problema admitir que gosta - E abaixou a cabeça para sussurrar a última parte em seu ouvido. - Eu estou gostando.

Era demais, até que ponto havia chegado? Francesco parou e retirou os dedos de dentro da irmã. Mostrando-lhe a grande quantidade de fluido que havia produzido, sinal de que estava excitada.

- Seu corpo já disse tudo.

Levou as pontas dos dedos para o rosto, cheirando o odor da irmã, depois até a boca para prová-lo. Aquilo parecia deliciá-lo, pois foi o estímulo final para abrir as próprias calças, retirar o membro já rígido e dar início a uma penetração violenta.

Desta vez Catherina não teve como se conter. Soltou um gemido alto, indicativo de que era o que desejava. De fato, da vez anterior sentira dor, já que perdera sua virgindade, e por isso o prazer fora ínfimo. Porém, desta vez, não possuindo mais barreiras, e lubrificada mais que o suficiente, a penetração foi realizada de forma perfeita. Ainda que tentasse relutar, sua batalha era muito mais simbólica, com as mãos sobre o peito de Francesco, empurrando-o levemente para longe, sem nenhuma real intenção de afastá-lo. Já não havia mais o que negar, Catherina estava gostando e sequer tentava disfarçar, acompanhando os movimentos do irmão para que a penetrasse de forma mais intensa, mais profundamente.

Não demoraram muito para que ambos alcançassem o êxtase simultaneamente.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Francesco levantou-se, arrumou as próprias vestes e saiu do quarto. Teve o que fora procurar e só voltaria quando necessitasse de mais.

Do lado de fora, Tress vigiava a porta. Ouvira tudo que se passara no quarto, mas seu programa não o permitia intervir contra superiores sem ordens diretas e explícitas. Observou o Cardeal di Madici deixar o quarto, para depois bater à porta. Não tendo resposta, falou:

- Cardeal Sforza, peço autorização para entrar.

Novamente apenas o silêncio. Depois de acessar seu banco de dados para confirmar os critérios da permissão tácita, entrou no quarto. Logo avistou Catherina deitada sobre a cama, imóvel, as roupas emboladas, os cabelos bagunçados. Aproximou-se para então perguntar:

- Está bem, Cardeal Sforza?

Em resposta, Catherina cobriu o rosto com as mãos e pôs-se a chorar baixinho. Tress acessava suas informações, procurando que tipo de atitude poderia tomar em uma situação dessas. Chegando a uma conclusão, tocou-a no pulso com toda suavidade e delicadeza que era possível, fazendo-a revelar a face novamente. Catherina se sentou na cama, a cabeça baixa, olhava para o próprio vestido amassado. Notou quando um par de botas pretas se colocou logo à sua frente, mas não esperava quando Tress a abraçou.

Ela simplesmente permaneceu ali, chorando no silêncio da noite, acompanhada pelo seu mais fiel escudeiro. Era o único que não a julgaria e permaneceria ao seu lado, não importa o que acontecesse, que decisão tomasse. Estaria sempre ali para ela.

**N.A.:** Segundo! *-* Cara, eu sou má...

Estou começando a pensar igual a homem quanto à sexo. o.o Percebi isso depois de escrever esse capítulo e, no RPG, meu companheiro fazer quase a mesma coisa comigo.

Bizarrices à parte, eu acho que algo muito sério faltou na infância desses dois porque, esse ódio que Medici sente por Cath, honestamente, só pode ser diagnosticado como falta de sexo. Vejamos: Ela é gostosa, ela está sempre lá, e ela tem uma personalidade dominante. Receita pra atrair qualquer macho!

Irmãos ou não, não devemos ter preconceitos. Se irmãos querem transar, ter filhos, ou o que quer que seja, deveria ser permitido! Deixa cada um ser feliz... Como diz meu professor de Dir. de Família: "Se a irmã do cara é gostosa, não dá pra culpar".

Até os próximos capítulos, por favor, deixem reviews! Beijos! ;**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Um Véu Ardente**

O dia seguinte amanheceu trazendo sentimentos estranhos. Afinal, o que Francesco queria com ela? Seria somente uma luxúria insaciável? Seria amor? Paixão? Queria só usá-la, ou precisava dela? Mas e quanto a ela? Gostava de ser usada assim? Violentada? Este era seu estilo? O que sentia quanto ao irmão? Sem dúvida era muito o que pensar, e agora compartilhavam um segredo obscuro o bastante para fazer com que ambos perdessem seus títulos, sua honra e o posto de cardeais. Mais do que isso, mais do que qualquer coisa, precisava tomar uma posição: aceitaria ou não que isto continuasse? Não, havia apenas uma resposta para este questionamento: Negaria até a morte seus instintos e continuaria fugindo de possíveis investidas. Negaria até a morte que gostara, manteria sua altivez e combateria o irmão.

Estava decidido.

Levantou-se da cama, pegou a vestimenta jogada no chão, já que fora ela mesma quem tirara, não tendo deixado ser vista pelas noviças aquela noite. Deixou a roupa sobre uma cadeira, para lembrar que fosse incinerada. Não deixaria evidências. Tomou banho para garantir que estivesse impecável quando na presença de Sua Santidade, ainda que seus pecados a manchassem de forma definitiva. Alessandro nunca sonharia que seus dois irmãos, que tanto se odiavam, estivessem agora vivendo uma relação incestuosa.

Chamou as noviças para que a vestissem e, quando estava pronta, rumou diretamente para seu escritório. Junto à porta, Tress a esperava.

- Bom dia, Eminência. Não vai tomar café?

- Bom dia, Padre Tress, não estou com fome e tenho muitos assuntos pendentes dos últimos dias a resolver – respondeu com seu habitual sorriso.

A manhã transcorreu tranquilamente, como se o dia anterior não tivesse acontecido. Durante o almoço, Catherina permaneceu em seu escritório, trabalhando, lendo relatórios, fazendo os próprios relatórios e preparando uma nova pauta de reunião. Estava tão compenetrada, que nem notou quando Kate a chamou:

- Cardeal Sforza, o Conselho dos Cardeais a convoca para uma reunião extraordinária.

- O que aconteceu agora? – Perguntou preocupada, tais reuniões não eram comuns.

Imediatamente, levantou-se e seguiu para o Grande Salão, onde os Cardeais se reuniam junto ao Papa para discutir assuntos de Estado. Ela entrou com a cabeça erguida, não conseguindo, no entanto, deixar de estremecer ao ver Francesco, sentado do lado esquerdo de Alessandro. Sentou-se do lado direito, a cadeira que lhe pertencia, e manteve sua postura altiva, olhando sempre para frente enquanto esperava começar.

Um bispo iniciou sua apresentação, mostrando que a Divisão de Inteligência do Vaticano encontrara evidências de uma conspiração para o assassinato do Sumo Pontífice. Francesco foi o primeiro a se impor:

- Sua Santidade, devemos exterminar estes infiéis. Enviarei a Inquisição para que não deixem nenhum vivo.

- Sua Santidade, não pode dar ouvidos a ele – interpôs Catherina imediatamente. – A sede deste grupo é em área de população humana, um ataque com a potência da Inquisição certamente causaria a morte de civis.

- Mas então, quem eu enviaria, minha irmã? – Perguntou Alessandro com seu ar de fraqueza. – Esta é a competência deles.

Não havia argumento que pudesse ser utilizado contra a competência. A Cardeal, fechou os olhos por um momento, mostrando-se indignada, e ascentiu com a cabeça que concordava com a decisão do Papa.

- Está decidido, o Cardeal di Medici enviará a Inquisição para cuidar desta questão – anunciou o Pontífice.

- Será uma honra, Sua Santidade – respondeu Francesco sorrindo.

Mal sabia Alessandro que o sorriso de seu irmão não era por conta do trabalho que lhe fora designado. Francesco olhava para Catherina, o prazer de derrotá-la neste pequeno jogo estava estampado em sua face. O melhor era que apenas ela sabia o que aquilo significava: Ele poderia tentar novamente contra ela a qualquer momento.

Encerrada a reunião, a Duquesa rumou de volta para sua sala. Estava tão furiosa, tão enraivecida, perdida em seus devaneios, que nem ouviu quando Abel entrou em sua sala e a cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde, Eminência – repetiu ele com cortesia.

- Ah, Abel – ela finalmente reparou. – Por favor, sabe que não gosto de formalismos desnecessários.

- Sim, Catherina – o Padre respondeu com um sorriso.

- O que o traz aqui?

- Vim saber como está – respondeu com naturalidade.

- Não é um hábito muito comum seu – ela comentou com uma pontada de desgosto.

- Há muito tempo não temos tempo para conversar livremente – Abel lembrou.

- Você te estado bem ocupado, especialmente depois que trouxe aquela menina pra cá. Como é mesmo o nome dela? – Criticou. De fato, nem gostava de lembrar disso, era como se tivesse sido substituída.

- Esther – ele não fazia nem idéia do que se passava na mente da mulher, apenas conversava com calma, como se fosse o diálogo mais simples do mundo.

- Ah, sei – Não queria continuar a conversa.

Aproveitando a deixa, Abel fez a pergunta que tanto desejava, o verdadeiro motivo de ter ido vê-la naquele momento. Com cuidado, escolhendo muito bem as palavras para não provocar uma situação desagradável, disse com total simpatia:

- Eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada.

Por um instante, Catherina temeu. Seu rosto ficou pálido, imaginou se ele saberia de algo relativo a ela e Francesco. Para sua felicidade, a frase seguinte a acalmou, relatando que Abel não sabia o que se passava.

- Você não tem agido normalmente, tem evitado contato e não está se alimentado direito. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo? Eu posso te ajudar.

Mal sabia ele que era impossível salva-la do limbo em que se encontrava. Seus lábios abriram de leve, enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava rápido em formular uma mentira convincente. Antes mesmo que pudesse responder, a porta da sala se abriu mais uma vez, assustando Catherina de modo a fazê-la cravar as unhas nos braços da cadeira, além de perder qualquer expectativa de fala. Francesco adentrou no escritório sem esperar qualquer permissão, com seu ar imponente como se tudo ali lhe pertencesse. Parou próximo à mesa, com uma expressão de repulsa ao notar que não estavam sozinhos.

- Deixe-nos sozinhos, Padre – ordenou, ainda que não fosse seu superior direto.

Sem poder contrariar um cardeal, muito menos o irmão de sua chefa, Abel sorriu para a mesma e, com uma breve reverência, se retirou. Tress, do lado de fora, lançou um último olhar para dentro antes de fechar a porta, se certificando de estar tudo bem, enquanto checava em seus dados se fizera certo em deixá-la sozinha.

Na sala, Catherina levantou-se da mesa, já se preparando defensivamente, ato que Francesco pareceu achar graça, pois riu. O Cardeal andou um pouco pela sala, indo até as grandes janelas e olhando pelo lado de fora, analisando a vista.

- Se veio para se gabar de ter conseguido convencer Sua Santidade, está perdendo tempo – ela quebrou o silêncio.

De fato, esta era uma opção, porém, não era o motivo. Fora até ali para certificar-se de que ela não contaria coisas indevidas a terceiros, para inibir suas ações. Não, esta era apenas uma desculpa que usara para se convencer, até porque, sabia que ele não falaria nada a ninguém para não sujar sua reputação e de sua família. Não, a verdade era que se recusava terminantemente a admitir que queria vê-la. Com esforço para esquecer tais pensamentos, fechou as cortinas e voltou-se para ela. Com uma expressão fria, a mesma que utilizava em suas discussões perante o Conselho dos Cardeais, lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- Esse padre... Não é certo para uma dama ficar a sós com um homem que não é de sua família.

O comentário foi tão absurdo que Catherina não pode deixar de dar um riso de deboche. Ainda rindo-se da situação, respondeu:

- Primeiro: "Dama" não é algo que ainda se aplique a mim, não preciso lhe lembrar quem me fez isso. Segundo: Um homem de minha família me faz muito mais mal do que qualquer outro nesta cidade. Terceiro: "Esse padre" é mais homem do que você jamais será.

Aquilo era um desafio. Francesco avançou contra a irmã a passos largos, ao que ela pressentiu o perigo e tentou afastar-se para a porta. Ele a agarrou pelo pulso e jogou sobre a mesa. Logo se posicionava entre suas pernas e segurava-lhe os braços acima da cabeça, para que não tivesse escapatória.

- Primeiro: Prostitutas nunca foram damas. Segundo: Você me pertence para eu fazer o que quiser. Terceiro: "Esse padre" jamais vai lhe foder e lhe fazer gozar como eu faço. Então se ponha em seu lugar e cale sua boca – respondeu em tom de séria ameaça.

Ela apenas o olhava com raiva, sendo incapaz de responder. Ser tocada daquela forma, fazia seu corpo tremer de medo de tornar a ser abusada e, estranhamente, de desejo, ao que não podia se conter. Então se manteve calada e o mais quieta possível, rezado para que tais pensamentos passassem e fossem embora, assim como o irmão. Por sua vez Francesco apenas a observava, aquele rosto lívido de pavor, o peito se movendo com a respiração alterada, as pernas que tentavam se fechar, mas eram impedidas pelo corpo do irmão. Abaixou-se com o rosto próximo ao ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Boa garota.

Afastou-se e a soltou, deixando-a ali mesmo, sobre a mesa, enquanto ia em direção a saída. Virou-se para a irmã uma última vez antes de abrir a porta:

- Hoje lhe deixarei. Mas não pense que será assim das próximas vezes.

Seu objetivo era manter seus atos imprevisíveis, para manter a atmosfera de medo constante, e conseguira. Catherina estava esperando ser mais uma vez estuprada e não o fora. O único e inesperado problema, era o fato dela sentir-se decepcionada.

**N.A.:** Cosplay! \o/ Estou começando a planejar meu cosplay de Cath, vai ficar taaaaaaaao lindo, e taaaaaaaaaao caro... T.T Acho que vou rodar o evento com uma plaquinha "procura-se um Francesco" ou "Me joga na parede e me chama de Catherina". xD Mentira, Mozi me mata. u.u Eu agora to noiva, sou uma menina comportada. u.u

Alguém reparou que os nomes dos capítulos são trechos de músicas? xD Eu amo Nightwish (da época Tarja – quando era uma banda de verdade). São de "She is my sin", pra mim é a música da fic, tem tudo a ver com a estória! Mas agora também tem "Judas" de Lady Gaga, que também acho a cara dessa fic. (Love Gaga!)

É, capítulo sem sexo... Foi seguindo, seguindo... E ai enchi as folhas. Fica pro próximo. A propósito, se alguém ai conhecer um site pra baixar as novels de Trinity, eu quero!

Beijos a todos! =**


End file.
